<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quietly by Bolontiku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189343">Quietly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku'>Bolontiku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you please do 'I think I' m in love with you and that terrifies me' with either Buckoo or our man Dick Grayson? Thanks😉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quietly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His lips were warm, soft, yet insistent. Unlike his hard body under your fingertips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick Grayson was a stroke of luck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gotham was cold and unfriendly, you had moved here for work and to escape your past. Start all over again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately bad luck followed you and you ended up crashing into the gut outside the coffee shop, drenching the both of you in hot beverage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick had laughed it off, even as you apologized and attempted to dry his shirt off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can make it up to me by buying me a new one and giving me your number!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had thought he was joking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three months later here you were, lip locked to the biggest dork in town. Dick knew everything, even horrible trivia. He could down three bags of Bugels without flinching, the pizza flavored kind. He fell asleep sitting up in front of his desk. Helmans instead of Mayo. He chewed the end of his pens to death and dog eared your books.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y/N," you shivered as he pressed you against the door, "I gotta go-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your fingers curled in the fabric of his jacket as he nibbled his way along your jaw. "Mm?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gotta…" he whined as you tilted your head to the side, giving him more access to your neck. God, he adored the way you arched into him when he bit and marked along your neck, just like that. The way you gasped, eyes fluttering shut as you pressed closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh-ohhhkay," you hummed, eyes still shut as he pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt your heart skip as you peered up at him. His smile soft, eyes full of- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick caught your wrist, "hey, hey! What just happened?" The shift in your expression had been quick, from utterly soft and smitten to panic. "Y/N- I will call off if you don't explain!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had managed to turn, facing your apartment door, your free hand pressed along the cool surface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y/N, please look at me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I… can't. I have to tell you, but…" you took in a steadying breath. Dick had befriended you, when you first arrived, all alone in the big gloomy city, working hard to get a better job, going to school. He had managed to worm his way under your skin and somewhere… somewhere along the line you had let him. Let him touch you, little taps on the shoulder, then fingers tentatively finding their way wo yours. You had stared an he had pretended not to notice. The first time he had kissed you had been a shock, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>are you sure?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ you had asked, he had cracked up, pressing his forehead to yours and softly kissing you again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t planned on it, you were just the new girl in the office. There was just something about you. He bought extra chinese, pizza and drinks to include you, everytime getting that expression of surprise. He noticed you stepped out of reach of others, flinched if someone caught you off guard. He left you books and you would return them the next day with a sticky note full of your thoughts. You were odd, stuck out, and then he realized- he recognized the loneliness you carried. By then it was too late, he had remembered you like tea instead of coffee, showed up an hour early (which he matched), you listened to rock music, but also had a soft spot for BTS. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know when he had fallen for you, but he accepted it quietly, like the soft rain that seemed to always be present in Gotham. He took his time, easing into it, until he had you pressed against the door of his office, your little pants urging him on, the way you held onto him as he kissed you tenderly, waiting for any sign of resistance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you sure?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ you had asked. He had laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you couldn’t tell him, then…. "I think I'm in love with you and that terrifies me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick didn't move. He had taken things slow. You had told him of your past, why you wouldn't date. Quiet little conversation when it was just the two of you, it made him angry, that anyone would treat you like that, but he was also grateful. Grateful because you had found strength to walk away, and that gave you courage to do what you wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What you called weakness he saw strength. You had dragged yourself out of darkness to find a better life. How he played into that he wasn’t all that certain, but you let him in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I told you I loved you first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes widened as you looked up at him, his smile when you walked into the office first thing and found him there. The way he danced with you BabyMetal, how he always brought you tea, soft glances, stolen touches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick chuckled, capturing your face in his hands, lips pressing against yours as he reached past you to open the door behind you. Bruce would have to wait, tonight he would stay with you.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>